


venus as a boy

by kybelles



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Mafia, British Neil Josten, Fluff, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Pining Andrew Minyard, Protective Andrew Minyard, Vixen Neil Josten, kevin and neil are platonic soulmates!! they care about each other so much, neil actually knows how to dress nicely, neil is very pretty and shy and andrew is furious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybelles/pseuds/kybelles
Summary: Kevin's childhood friend is transferred into their school out of the blue. Andrew doesn't careat all.Neil isn’t much taller than Andrew himself but he’s definitely leaner. His auburn hair consists of short wavy strands, high cheekbones a little rosy like he just got exposed to cold. Wrapped in his long grey coat, he has no business looking this well groomed as if they’re in the middle of a cocktail party.Pale blue eyes focus on Andrew momentarily as a barely there, hesitant smile appears on the guy’s full lips. Then Neil opens his mouth and says “Hello.” in the most fucking posh accent andhell no.Andrew immediately scowls. “No.”Neil merely shrugs, easy elegance showing itself in his movement. "Okay."Andrew decides at the moment he hates this guy with a burning passion.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 86
Kudos: 715





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Lose an Enemy in Ten Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205667) by [gluupor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor). 



> **me:** wow i guess i'll finish 2020 without writing any fanfiction :O  
>  **andreil:** not so fast bitch
> 
> hellooooo i'm so excited to post this because i honestly didn't think i was gonna post anything on ao3 in 2020. (since this year has been... something.) but after reading gluupor's amazing fic "how to lose an enemy in ten steps" three times, i was inspired to write a fic with a similar concept where bee adopted the monsters and andrew was allowed to be a disaster teenage boy. :') i apologize if my characterization is a bit off since this is my first aftg fic. i hope you enjoy it! also happy christmas to everyone who celebrates!
> 
> **heads up:**
> 
> * andrew wasn't sexually abused in this fic, just faced neglect and violence.  
> * neil's father wasn't the butcher but n*than was a fucked up man anyways.

Andrew first hears the name _Neil_ on a casual Saturday evening with his family.

He, Aaron, Nicky and Kevin lay spread in the living room, playing video games and feeling extremely lazy after the delicious dinner they just had. Andrew’s mom is close friends with Kevin’s dad and stepmom, so for the past two years they have been having dinner together most Saturdays. This week it was Bee’s turn and she cooked the most wonderful, _greasy_ tacos you could ever imagine with Nicky’s help. After beating Aaron’s ass under ten minutes and leaving his brother sulking at the other end of the couch, Andrew is content to watch Kevin and Nicky quarrel like a pair of feral dogs during their turn.

Except most of his attention is actually on the kitchen table where Bee, Wymack and Abby are sitting because it is _so much_ fun to listen to adults talk about you when they think you’re not listening.

(Bee once complained about how Andrew always left meringue cookie crumbs on the couch. The next day, Andrew recklessly ate another packet on the couch while Bee rolled her eyes but he immediately picked up the crumbs with an electric broom after he was done. He pretended not to see his mom’s sweet smile.)

Except tonight they are not talking shit about their children at all and Andrew is almost disappointed. He’s about to pick up his phone to watch some dumb cat videos when Abby sighs heavily and he immediately perks up. He knows this sigh. He _caused_ this sigh many, many times.

“I’m glad tonight distracted Kevin a little bit.” she says a little tiredly, but there’s also a smile in her tone. “He’s been excited… well… _more_ excited than usual for the last couple of days.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Wymak says gruffly.

Andrew’s eyes narrow slightly. He picked up on it too, Kevin being extra annoying lately. (Which is impressing, considering how fucking annoying he already is.) It’s like he has a huge surprise and he’s ready to announce it with confetti any minute but containing himself for now. Even Nicky, the fool who is usually too clueless about what’s going on around him, noticed and questioned him but Kevin was uncharacteristically tightlipped.

Oh well. It looks like Andrew is about to find out anyways.

“Oh?” Bee, ever the sweet bee, asks politely. “I hope there’s good news.”

Wymack takes a long sip from his beer before he answers. “Apparently,” he starts talking slowly. “He had a friend named Neil while he was still living with Kayleigh in Dublin.” He quiets down a little after mentioning his ex-girlfriend. “But after his mother died in a car accident, he moved to London to live with his uncle and Kevin says that’s how they stopped seeing each other.”

Andrew suppresses an ugly laugh. Isn’t it sweet, how both this _Neil_ and Kevin lost their moms to car accidents… Although, after his mom died, Kevin came to live with his biological dad while the other kid—

“Poor boy.” Bee says quietly and after some hesitation, she adds. “Why his uncle though? Was his father also deceased?”

“Kevin says he doesn’t know anything about that.” Abby answers in the same quiet tone. She clears her throat. “Anyway, about two weeks ago, he got a phone and stepped outside to answer. When he returned—”

“ _Came running,_ you mean?” Wymack says. “I swear it’s only a matter of time before he breaks the vase for the fifth time.”

“ _Hush,_ David. He returned and said _‘He’s coming! Neil is coming to Palmetto High!’_ ” Abby giggles a little. “You would think not seeing him for so many years would make them fall out bitterly, but no.”

“That’s so sweet.” Bee says sincerely. “To be reunited after so many years…”

Andrew thoughtfully snaps his fingers. He knows too well about reunions after all.

Even though it’s been five years since Bee adopted him, sometimes it still feels like this is all just one long cruel dream and he’s going to find himself beaten and starved _again_ when he finally wakes up.

He was fresh out of the juvie when Bee adopted him, locked up for a short period for breaking into a supermarket. (He did it because he was _starving_ but no one seemed to care at that time.) Andrew had been to thirteen houses by then, so he was more than wary at first. He spent so many months locked up in his bedroom, refusing to have a single meaningful conversation with his new adopted mom.

Bee never pushed. Bee never forced. And Andrew slowly, _very_ slowly, unraveled.

Three years ago, Bee discovered Andrew had an identical twin. Andrew pretended not to care at first, not to feel betrayed by this but then Bee quietly confessed the biological mom was dead due to overdosing and she was suspecting Aaron was a victim of physical abuse.

Turns out life didn’t treat his twin fairly either, did it? Bee was willing to adopt Aaron too after she got Andrew’s permission.

Nicky was a bonus. Shortly after Aaron settled with them, he came to visit his cousins. Aaron was _furious_ with him, screaming that he abandoned him when he needed him the most until Nicky broke down in tears and confessed his parents kicked him out for being gay and he was staying in ratty places until he finally lands a stable job.

And really, Bee wasn’t a damn charity organization, so she really should’ve known better but Bee wouldn’t be Bee if she didn’t have her cotton candy heart. A week later, Nicky also moved in with them.

They met Kevin the summer before they were set to start high school. He was the son of two of Bee’s best friends and Andrew immediately disliked him within five minutes. Kevin was loud, arrogant and weirdly obsessed with a semi-famous sport called exy which apparently his mother invented. And if he was annoying before, he was somehow even more annoying after he discovered Andrew had a _talent_ for goalkeeping in exy. When high school started, Andrew was determined to not do anything with exy or Kevin, but life found a way anyway and now he is stuck as Kevin’s best friend and goalkeeper of the exy team in Palmetto High.

His eyes wander on his family. Aaron is still on the other side of the couch but he has his earphones on so he completely missed the not-so-subtle conversation behind them. Kevin’s swearing under his breath while Nicky joyfully kicks his ass at the game. When Andrew turns back to look at his mom, Bee gives him a soft smile.

Andrew is content with his life. Happy even, if one is an optimist. He doesn’t need anything to change in his life but from the sounds of it, this _Neil_ kid looks like he’s going to bring some chances to their life.

Andrew never does too well with changes.

On Monday, when Kevin _finally_ spills the beans during lunch break and tells them a childhood friend of his is coming to Palmetto, Andrew listens the whole chat with a blank face. Kevin doesn’t tell them anything Andrew already doesn’t know but despite everything, there’s a tiny anticipation in Andrew’s fingertips.

He’ll soon find out if this _Neil_ will cause any problems or not.

* * *

When he _does_ meet Neil, it pretty much happens in a very anticlimactic way, yet it’s one of the most intense experiences Andrew has ever had.

Normally, Andrew collects Kevin from his literature class before they head to practice together since it’s closer this way. Nicky and Aaron are already waiting in the parking lot so Andrew enters the class to call out the idiot but he’s not there.

Confused (and _annoyed,_ because Andrew is always annoyed when it comes to Kevin), he looks around and sees Kevin talking to someone he can’t quite figure out by the lockers. He heads towards them cautiously.

And just _stops_ when he’s close enough because he’s never seen the person Kevin is talking to before. Andrew may not be the most social butterfly in the world but he has an eidetic memory, so he would _definitely_ remember if he’s seen this guy before.

Andrew is going to murder Kevin because how dare he fail to mention that his childhood friend Neil also happens to be one of the prettiest boys Andrew has ever seen?

Neil isn’t much taller than Andrew himself but he’s definitely leaner. His auburn hair consists of short wavy strands, high cheekbones a little rosy like he just got exposed to cold. Wrapped in his long grey coat, he has no business looking this well groomed as if they’re in the middle of a cocktail party.

Pale blue eyes focus on Andrew momentarily as a barely there, hesitant smile appears on the guy’s full lips. Then Neil opens his mouth and says “Hello.” in the most fucking posh accent and _hell no._

Andrew immediately scowls. “No.”

Neil merely shrugs, easy elegance showing itself in his movement. "Okay."

Andrew decides at the moment he hates this guy with a burning passion.

“As I was saying,” he says calmly, seemingly not caring he was just shut down by Andrew and _still_ talking with that damn British accent. “I’m sorry to disappoint you but I haven’t played in _years._ And I have no plans to start again.”

"But why?" Kevin pathetically whines, and of course it's about exy. "You were so good when we were kids and I really think our team can use another striker."

 _At least he isn’t lying_ , Andrew thinks. With Seth Gordon as the only other striker, the team really needs another one. Not that Andrew gives a fuck.

“I know, I really enjoyed playing it back then.” Neil says in a soothing manner, like one would use on a petulant child. “But, well, it’s not a popular sport in England—” Kevin actually _gasps_ upon hearing that. “So naturally I quitted. Besides, I have other interests now.”

“Like what?” Kevin asks grumpily.

Neil looks almost _shy_ then. “I have been taking dancing lessons for years now. I’m actually gonna audition to become a Vixen.”

_Fucking hell._

Now, Andrew isn’t a creepy guy. Well, he actually is, but at least he’s not a pervert; so he absolutely doesn’t give Neil’s body a lingering stare. But a quick glance tells him that, even under the long coat, Neil has a lithe body common to dancers. That there’s a very high chance he can be the first male Vixen in the cheer team.

They haven’t even started to practice yet and for some reason Andrew feels weirdly hot.

 _“You’re joking.”_ Kevin says with big eyes. “You won’t even consider becoming a Fox and yet you’re auditioning to become a Vixen? Do they even accept male cheerleaders?”

Something in Neil’s comfy, elegant posture shifts and suddenly, a chilling look settles in pale blue eyes. Andrew watches him like a hawk. Oh, isn’t Kevin’s little friend full of surprises…

“Yes, I talked to team captain and she was perfectly happy to give me a chance.” Neil’s sharp jaw rises a little higher, a very small challenge. “Is this a problem for you, Kevin?”

Kevin looks at him for a long moment before he shakes his head. “I’m disappointed you won’t join the exy team but in the end, whatever makes you happy,” he says with a gentleness Andrew certainly didn’t expect from him. “It’s good to see you again, man.”

Ice is quickly gone from his eyes as Neil lowers his head again, looking a little lost. “Same.” he says awkwardly and then quickly checks his phone. “I have to go, my uncle is probably outside. I’ll text you soon, Kevin.”

Neil throws Andrew another brief look but doesn’t nod at him or say anything this time, simply turning on his heels and walking away. Andrew watches him go until he disappears from the sight and hates himself a little bit because of it.

His phone chimes with a text from Aaron: _wtf is taking u so long?_

“So,” Andrew says casually as they finally make their way to the parking lot. “That was your Neil.”

Kevin sighs loudly. “That was my Neil.”

* * *

It seems like it only takes a single day before the whole school becomes obsessed with Neil Hatford.

Andrew gets it — kind of. Their school doesn’t get many transfer students at random times and Neil, with his _dumb_ pretty face and _dumb_ nice clothes and _dumb_ accent and him being rumored to be the first male Vixen, never stood a chance.

“Bee!” Nicky exclaims excitedly during dinner. “Did you know Kevin’s friend Neil turned out to be a total hottie?”

Aaron makes a gagging noise. Andrew continues chewing his bread.

“I did not know that.” Bee says politely.

“He’s like, really pretty,” Nicky says dreamily. “And dresses _so_ nicely, even Allison is impressed. And you know what? Tomorrow he’s gonna audition to become a Vixen!”

“He’s probably doing it so he can be closer to girls. Pervert.” Aaron mutters darkly, probably thinking about his own little Vixen girlfriend.

Nicky snorts loudly. “Aaron, sweetie pie, you can be really clueless sometimes. A guy trying to join a cheerleading squad? There’s no way he isn’t as gay as a rainbow.”

“Both of you, quit it.” Bee intervenes a little sharply. “Aaron, this is a very big and ugly accusation about someone you haven’t even talked to before. And Nicky, you know stereotyping is very harmful. A person’s hobbies don’t necessarily tell you anything about their sexuality.”

Andrew watches with a quiet glee as his stupid brother and cousin mumble apologies.

“Anyway, there’s a big hype around his audition.” Nicky opens his big mouth again after a brief silence. “I think half of the school is gonna be there to watch it tomorrow.”

Bee frowns lightly. “It sounds awful a lot like everyone is stalking this poor boy.”

Andrew waves his fork at her. “Fresh meat. Give it time, he’ll lose his charm sooner or later.”

“And he doesn’t speak to anyone except Kevin!” Nicky whines, turning his eyes at Andrew. “Speaking of, why hasn’t Kevin introduced us yet? Is he ashamed of us or something?!”

“Might be ashamed of _you_.” Aaron murmurs.

Andrew takes a sip from his water and doesn’t answer.

He’s seen Neil two more times after that first encounter by Kevin’s side but this time, he kept his distance. Both times when Kevin noticed him, he quickly bid Neil goodbye and made no attempt to introduce the two of them. (Not that Andrew wants it to happen.)

Andrew remembers the little toy soldier he had in one of the foster homes he stayed when he was seven. He never played with it in broadlight, where the other children could see the toy. It was too precious to share.

“Why are you so obsessed with the guy anyway?” Aaron asks boredly. “Don’t you have your Erik?”

Nicky’s face turns lovesick like it does whenever someone brings up his boyfriend he met in improv class. “I have my Erik,” he smiles in a dopy manner before he sends Andrew a not-so-subtle look. “I’m not trying to befriend him for my sake…”

Andrew tenses immediately.

Originally, he had no plans to tell his brother and cousin about his sexuality because he didn’t owe them a damn thing. He knew Aaron was heavily homophobic due to his _delightful_ relatives and gave Nicky hell back then. But, (again) due to Bee’s influence and being in a much healthier environment now, he was able to let go of most of his prejudice and mend things with Nicky. He still made mistakes every now and then but at least he wasn’t downright hostile with Nicky anymore.

It was shortly after Aaron and Katelyn started dating. The cousins were having a late night movie marathon when Nicky started talking about how happy he was for Aaron, how he couldn’t wait until a lovely lady stole Andrew’s heart too. Andrew doesn’t remember the exact words that made something inside him burn but he suddenly snapped at his cousin.

“No woman is gonna steal my heart, you dumbass, because _I’m gay.”_

Andrew didn’t know what to expect from them: Aaron showing slight disgust maybe, Nicky being obnoxiously joyful and waking Bee up with his screams…

Oh, the reality was _much worse._

Because Nicky actually teared up a little and _thanked_ Andrew for _trusting them enough to share this information._ Said he was more than welcome to come to him if he ever had a question.

Aaron didn’t say anything at all. But just before they were about to part ways to enter their own bedrooms, he touched Andrew’s arm and looked at him with determined eyes. “You’re my brother.”

“I’m aware.” Andrew replied dryly.

“You’re my brother.” Aaron repeated stubbornly. “And I always have your back.”

It was one of the rare occasions where Andrew was left speechless.

He has to give him credit, Nicky never actually pushed him to _date_ someone, or even meet them. He makes suggestions from time to time but one sharp look, one firm _no_ from Andrew is enough for him to back off.

It’s not that Andrew doesn’t want someone in his life. He even _aches_ for it, sometimes, when he’s brave enough to admit it. (Which happens so, so rarely.)

He sees the way Nicky and Erik fit together, like the pieces of a puzzle and thinks _maybe… one day…_ But Andrew knows how much cruelty people are capable of. He knows what it’s like to want affection from wrong people.

He isn’t going to hand out his heart on a golden tray for it to be broken into million pieces.

He looks at Nicky with cold eyes. “No.”

“But—”

“Go be best friends with him for all I care,” Andrew says tersely. “But don’t try to get involved in my personal business.”

Nicky’s face softens. “Andrew, I just think that…”

“Nicky.” Bee’s tone is soothing. “I think it’s really sweet that you want to help your cousin. But in the end, what really matters is that you respect his wishes. Am I wrong?”

Nicky sighs deeply. “No, you’re right.”

Rest of the dinner passes in silence.

Nicky obviously exaggerated when he said half of the school was coming to watch Neil Hatford’s audition, but when they arrive at the school gym, there’s a respectable crowd there. Andrew would turn around and walk away but they have team exercises half an hour later so it would be a pointless move.

He may be also feeling a bit curious. Just a bit. Out of boredom.

Kevin actually looks nervous when Vixens step into the scene. Andrew gives him a side glance. “Last I checked, this wasn’t an exy audition. Why are you freaking out?”

“He’s doing something risky.” Kevin says in a quiet voice. “If he screws it up…” He shakes his head.

Yes, there’s no doubt he’d be mocked non-stop after creating such a hype in school, even if it was never his intention.

For a guy who seems full of himself ninety percent of the time, Kevin can be a considerate friend at times. Andrew tries not to show his surprise.

Then Neil takes to the stage and Andrew’s brain actually short-circuits.

There was a controversy about what Neil’s uniform might look like since all Vixens wear skirts and crop tops. Nicky was in favor of Neil wearing the same uniform but most people were betting it was going to be capri pants with a basic shirt.

Neil’s uniform is _tight._

The long sleeved shirt he’s wearing completely hugs his upper body. Every single time Andrew saw the guy, he was wearing either a coat or a cozy jumper, so he had no idea what his body actually looked like. Now, with the shirt basically sticking to his body like a second skin, everything is in display. Neil Hatford has broad shoulders, tight biceps, and the fucking tiniest waist Andrew’s ever seen in a guy.

There’s more.

The leggins he’s wearing also display his well-exercised legs. The thighs, the hips…

Andrew suddenly wants to set the gym on fire.

Nicky chokes on his spit.

“Oh wow…” Dan says in a stunned way. “That waist…”

“Do I want to be him?” her boyfriend Matt asks seriously. “Or do I want him?”

Allison’s fanning herself with one of her hands. “Get in the line, bitch.”

Andrew is once again reminded why he hates this team. Renee catches his eye and grins a little like she can read his thoughts.

Neil looks serious and tense under the stares of so many people. Then blue eyes suddenly turn into their way and lock with Kevin’s. Neil’s shoulders loosen considerably, a tiny smile appears on his gorgeous face as music starts.

Then starts _flying._

Now, Andrew never paid the most attention whenever Aaron’s girlfriend complained about their dance routines but he knew they were difficult, that Vixens had to work hard to achieve perfection. On the stage, Neil looks like he was born to do this. He’s stupidly flexible, stupidly talented, and within seconds people are already rooting for him. The whole choreography takes about five minutes and everybody’s in hysterics by the time Neil does the final pose.

“Well, Neil,” the team captain Shay announces loudly. “Welcome to Vixens.”

Neil has the _audacity_ to give her a coy smile in return.

Andrew doesn’t remember ever feeling this impatient for exercises to start ever since he joined the exy team.

* * *

It’s freezing outside and Aaron’s taking his sweet time to get out of the library. Andrew’s about to start planning a murder scenario any moment now.

Technically, it’s not exactly freezing but Andrew has never done well with the cold. And he could very well stay in the car with heat on while he waited for Aaron but he decided to have a smoke instead. That doesn’t mean Aaron should make him wait when he dumbass texted to say _pick me up 15 min later._

It has been fifteen minutes.

Andrew is about to take another drag from his cigarette when a voice interrupts his thoughts. “Mind lending me one?”

Neil Hatford is wearing a thicker coat today, this time in caramel color. There’s a shopping bag in his hand from Barnes & Noble. He’s not smiling at Andrew but his expression isn’t closed off either.

“I guess someone didn’t get the _stranger danger_ talk, growing up,” Andrew says a little mockingly, fixing his posture to face Neil properly. “Don’t you know asking for stuff from strangers is dangerous?”

Neil tilts his head slightly. “We saw each other a couple of times. I'd say we passed the stranger phase.”

Andrew hums. “Well, sorry to disappoint but this is the only one I have. Been trying to quit lately.” While she respected his choice, Bee had never been a fan of Andrew’s smoking habit, so Andrew’s been trying to quit for both her sake and his own. He doesn’t want to be addicted to anything, even something simple like nicotine.

“That’s fine.” Neil accepts his excuse easily. “I wasn’t going to smoke anyway, I just like the smell.”

“Now I’m glad I don’t have any cigarettes.” Andrew says sarcastically. “It’d be a waste to give you one.”

Neil rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say, Andrew.”

Hearing his own name from Neil’s melodic accent does… _something_ to Andrew’s stomach. “And how do you know I’m Andrew, hmm?” He raises his eyebrows. “For all you know, you could be talking to Aaron right now.”

“You’re bulkier than Aaron.” Neil says casually. “Especially on the shoulders.”

 _God fucking damn it._ Andrew goes to take another harsh drag from his cigarette when his eyes find Neil’s again. He speaks before he has a chance to analyse his behavior. “You can come a little closer since you like the smell so much.”

Neil does. He comes closer, not close enough to make Andrew feel trapped, but close enough for Andrew to smell his jasmine scented lotion. Andrew secretly grates his teeth. “So,” he says cheerily, taking a drag and blowing the smoke in Neil’s direction. “How is high school life treating you so far?”

The hype surrendering Neil died down a little after his audition was done, but he still has a mini fan club who seem to enjoy watching Neil’s every move. On his behalf, Neil doesn’t seem to make any new friends save for Vixens and Kevin. Andrew’s actually kind of surprised he’s decided to talk to him today.

Neil is quiet for a moment. “It’s okay, I guess? Hasn’t been so bad so far.”

Oh, doesn’t this sound very optimistic… “There are many people who are curious about you.”

“I'm aware.” Neil’s expression is perfectly calm. “I fail to see the reason why, to be honest. This is a big city.”

Andrew waves a hand in the air. “Big city, small school, new student from another country.” He isn’t going to say Neil’s attractiveness also plays a big role in the hype. “At least Kevin seems to be smothering you at the moment. I always appreciate it when he decides to be someone else’s problem occasionally.”

Mention of Kevin brings a small smile to Neil’s lips. “Kevin has been very welcoming. I’d be completely lonely if it wasn’t for him.” His smile turns sour a second later. “Not that I’m unfamiliar with the feeling.”

Andrew hesitates around a mouthful of smoke. He wants to say _something_ but he’s not sure what.

Just then, his phone chimes with another text from Aaron. _coming down now some dickhead decided 2 spill coffee on my notebook thats y im late_

“Well, I’ll be out of your hair.” Neil says as he steps back and Andrew feels cold all of a sudden. “Thanks for letting me be your passive smoker.”

“It’s cold.” Andrew blurts out.

Neil just stares.

“I can give you a ride to your home.” Andrew says sternly, putting out his cigarette with one harsh movement. “It’s no big deal.”

“Oh.” Neil must feel the cold too since two pink spots appear on his cheeks. “I really appreciate it but I’ll have lunch with my uncle. The restaurant is nearby.” He gives Andrew one last smile. “See you around?”

Andrew gives him a mock salute and _absolutely_ doesn’t watch him walk away. When he turns around Aaron is there, also watching Neil with a slight frown on his face. “Was that Hatford?”

Andrew doesn’t bother giving him an answer.

A couple of days later, just when the practice is over, Allison Reynolds approaches Kevin with a determined expression on her face. “I want you to introduce your friend to us.”

Kevin looks very unamused. “Excuse me?”

“Neil,” Allison says impatiently. “We,” she points at herself, Renee, Dan and Matt. “Tried to talk to him but he hasn’t said much. So you should play the middleman.”

“Why?”

Seth sneers behind them. “ _Yes,_ fucking why indeed? Why is everyone so obsessed with the weirdo? He’s probably just another fa—”

Aaron, who’s been drinking water behind Seth, trips Seth by the ankle easily and makes him kiss the floor. Seth stands up, shaking with fury, but one single look from Andrew makes him stalk off in a rage without touching Aaron.

“We would like to be his friends.” Allison says calmly, as if she hasn’t noticed her ex-boyfriend eating dust just now. “You see, I’ve seen him wear three different Loro Piana sweaters last week. I'm a firm believer us rich people should stick together. Plus, he kinda seems interesting, so…”

“Jesus, Ali.” Matt murmurs.

Kevin looks at her for a long moment. “You don’t care about him as a human being.” The raw, genuine rigidity in his tone makes Allison actually recoil. The others look surprised too. Andrew watches quietly. “You just see him as a new doll for yourself. I’m not gonna introduce him to you until you drop this spoiled act.”

He storms off without another word. Allison tries to keep her attitude but it’s clear she’s at least a bit shaken. Andrew stays another moment to enjoy the uncomfortable looks on his teammates’ faces before he follows Kevin.

Nicky and Aaron have a double date with Erik and Katelyn today _(ugh)_ so it’s just him and Kevin in the car. Kevin is oddly silent in the passenger seat and Andrew is not going to be the one to break the silence, damn it, but then he suddenly remembers Neil’s words _yet again._

_Not that I’m unfamiliar with the feeling._

“You know, I don’t give a single fuck about all this absurdity.” Andrew says between his gritted teeth. “And actually think Hatford should sue the fuckers or some shit for stalking him so much—”

Kevin makes an approving sound.

“But they would get off his back much sooner if you at least introduced him. Nicky’s being extra annoying lately and I don’t know how much longer I can go without stabbing him.”

Kevin is still silent.

“Look, I’m aware we’re not some heartwarming friend group straight out of some TV show,” Andrew continues mockingly. “But we won’t sacrifice your little friend to Satan with a gruesome ritual, Kevin.”

Kevin finally lets out a long breath. “It’s not that,” he says tiredly. “It’s just, growing up, Neil was all I had. He was the child of a single mom, I was the child of a single mom, so it was natural we stuck together. He helped me so much, Andrew. Now he’s back and he obviously needs some guidance and I’m just so clueless about the whole thing.” He lets out another breath. “But you have a point, I need to help him make new friends.”

“I never said that shit.”

“We don’t have family dinner this Saturday,” Kevin says, ignoring his words. “Do you mind if I bring him for lunch? Just you guys and Betsy.”

The thought of Neil Hatford sitting on their kitchen table and eating lunch with them makes Andrew’s palms tingle with anticipation.

“Whatever.” he says shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://kybelles.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/kybelles) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kybelles)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years everyone! i hope the first day of 2021 was kind to you!
> 
>  **warning:**  
>  -panic attack  
> -child abuse mention

When Saturday comes, Bee has to gently talk Nicky out of setting the table with their only silver cutlery.

“But Bee!” Nicky cries out nervously. “He’s _British._ He’s probably used to dining like kings.”

Andrew’s mom rolls her eyes. “I very much doubt it and homemade pizza doesn’t go well with silver cutlery. Plus, too much effort can make him uncomfortable.”

“I can’t believe how much you’re freaking out over it.” Aaron says with a disgusted expression. “And for what? Because he’s rich and _pretty?”_ He says the last word like an insult.

Nicky isn’t offended. “First of all, jealousy is an ugly thing. And so are you in anything lime green, Aaron. Twins, avoid that color.”

 _“Fuck you, Nicky.”_ Aaron snarls.

“Second of all, I’m not doing it because he is rich, or because I think he’s good looking.” Nicky’s voice hardens slightly. “I’m doing this because I can recognize a lonely person when I see one and I just want him to feel at ease with us.”

Andrew doesn’t want to admit it but he’s impressed. Even Aaron looks a little embarrassed.

“That’s very kind of you, Nicky.” Bee looks honestly proud of him. “But it may backfire if he feels like he’s being coddled. Let’s just treat him like we would treat another friend of yours, okay?”

The doorbell chooses that moment to ring. Nicky starts _vibrating._

Andrew rolls his eyes. “I’ll go get it. Chill out or you’re gonna freak the kid out.”

Despite patronizing Nicky for the way he’s behaving, Andrew has to admit he himself is feeling a small amount of… excitement _(ew ew ew)_ for this afternoon. He knows it’s only due to not knowing anything about Neil, since Kevin decided to be a closed book for the first time in his life. After this lunch, he’ll learn Neil isn’t actually half interesting as people think he is and this weird _tingling sensation_ he feels under his skin whenever he looks at the redhead guy will vanish.

Andrew opens the door.

Kevin’s wearing a puffy black jacket on his back and a serious expression on his face. He gives Andrew a serious nod like they met up for some business meeting instead of a casual lunch.

Next to him, Neil’s wearing a white wool coat that has faux fur on its collar (It _better be_ fake or Andrew’s kicking his ass, doesn’t matter how pretty he is.) and carrying a bouquet of yellow tulips in his arms. When he squirms a little like he’s nervous, Andrew notices he has a _My Neighbor Totoro_ backpack on his back.

Andrew takes one sharp breath as he tries to suppress the urge to slam the door to their faces. He looks at Neil sternly. “Is that fur fake?”

Neil doesn’t even blink. “Of course it is fake, I’m not a monster.”

Andrew opens the door wider.

Behind him, Bee comes closer to welcome them. Her attention focuses on Neil when he extends the bouquet to her. “Oh, these are so pretty.” she says with a smile. “You didn’t have to.”

“It is no trouble.” Neil says almost too carefully. Andrew suddenly wonders if he’s practiced in front of the mirror. “Thank you for inviting me to your house, Ms. Dobson.”

Bee’s smile turns gentler. “You can call me anything you want but I want you to know I’m comfortable with Betsy or Bee too.”

“Oh. Okay.” Neil murmurs.

Kevin takes off his coat with easy confidence and Neil follows his lead a little hesitantly. As soon as they’re done, Nicky steps forward with a big grin. “Hi, my name is Nicky! It’s so nice to finally meet you and I just wanna say, I _love_ your coat!”

Neil gives him a little smile as he shakes Nicky’s hand. “Thank you, it’s nice to meet you as well. I’m—”

“For fucks sake, we all know who you are.” Aaron says, rolling his eyes dramatically.

Bee lets out a very quiet sigh upon hearing her son’s rude words while Kevin openly glares at Aaron. Andrew, who usually enjoys his brother’s zero skill social interactions, feels kind of annoyed by his rudeness now.

Neil pauses a second before his smile turns amused. “Yes, I suppose so. It’s nice to meet you too, Aaron. You’re indeed a charming person like Kate told me.”

Aaron bristles like an offended little bird while Andrew snorts a short laugh.

“Lunch is ready.” Bee announces loudly. “Kevin, show our guest the bathroom so you can wash your hands. The rest of you boys, come help me set the table.”

She makes sure Kevin and Neil are out of the earshot before she gives Aaron a firm look. “That was _not_ nice.”

“I barely said anything!”

“You gotta chill with the hostility.” Nicky says as he puts the pizza on the table. “Andrew, support me.”

“How many times do I need to repeat this?” Andrew says boredly. “I’ll never support you about anything. You’re on your own for eternity.”

Kevin and Neil return before Nicky can do anything other than making an offended gasp.

Naturally, Kevin’s seat is right next to Neil’s. Andrew watches with a strange feeling in his stomach as Kevin takes two slices of pizza and puts them on Neil’s plate. “Here, you’re gonna love this. Bee bakes amazing pizza.”

His mom put forks and knives to the table just in case (she knows none of them except maybe Neil will use them) and Andrew is almost certain Neil will pick them up. Except, Neil simply rolls his sleeves and picks up the slice with bare hands. He gives Bee a polite smile. “It’s really delicious.”

“I’m glad you enjoy it.”

“Bee learned to cook a lot these past years, since she has the misfortune of raising three teenage boys.” Nicky grins. “What do you wanna drink, Neil?”

“Lemonade.” Kevin answers.

The strange feeling in Andrew’s gut intensifies.

Nicky smiles at their guest as he passes the glass. “So Neil, I hope you’ve become more familiar with the sch—”

“How did you two met?”

Andrew is not even aware he has spoken until everybody’s gaze on the table lands on him. Neil’s face is carefully blank while Kevin looks somehow upset. “I already told you,” he says slowly. “Our moms were friends.”

Andrew takes a large bite from his pizza and chews slowly, making everyone wait in a semi uncomfortable silence. “I remember.” he finally says. “But it was a broad sentence. I’d like to hear the details.”

Kevin opens his mouth again but Neil gently touches his wrist before he can talk, quietly assuring him that it’s okay. “It’s not a very exciting story, I’m afraid,” he starts. “You see, I was actually born in Baltimore.”

“So the accent is fake?” For once, Aaron doesn’t sound hostile, just curious.

“Not really, no.” Neil shrugs. “My mother was British and growing up, my father barely bothered to speak to me so I always had this accent.”

Aaron and Nicky startle upon hearing that. Andrew manages to hide his surprise and carefully looks at Neil, but the other boy remains emotionless. Andrew can feel Bee hesitating, ready to intervene _the second_ she thinks Neil’s feeling uncomfortable.

“Anyway, they separated when I was still a kid. Mum took my custody and moved us to Ireland.” A small but genuine smile appears on Neil’s face. “That’s how we met Aunt Kayleigh and Kevin.”

Kevin smiles too. “We were dining in a small cafe and Neil accidently bumped against my mom’s legs. She literally _adored_ him at first sight, telling him how cute his auburn curls were… I remember feeling _so_ jealous.”

Neil laughs shortly and the sound _absolutely_ doesn’t do anything to Andrew’s insides.

“Wow Kevin,” Nicky drawls. “So you were a petty bitch even when you were a kid.”

“Nicky!”

“ _What?_ Tell me I’m wrong then Bee!”

“Shut up Nicky,” Kevin says pleasantly. He doesn’t look offended for once. “We really hit it off instantly and had dinner together. Aunt Mary was fluent in French so my mom found her a job as a translator in the company she was working at that time.” Kevin looks at them smugly. “She was the one who taught me how to speak French, actually. Neil already knew.”

“ _Oh my god,_ Neil knows French?” Nicky cries out excitedly. “Do you know any other languages?”

“I’m fluent with Spanish and German too.”

“German!” Nicky, the idiot, looks positively delighted now. “The twins and I speak German too! My boyfriend is German so I learned it to communicate better with him and the twins picked it up too.” He pauses in a meaningful way and Andrew already knows nothing good will follow next. “Speaking of, which way do you swing, Neil?”

Andrew wants to reach out and smack the moron. Hardly.

Aaron groans faintly while Kevin openly throws daggers at Nicky from his eyes. Bee’s content expression disappears in an instant. “Nicky, that’s none—”

“You know,” Neil says softly, resting his face against his right palm as he stares at Nicky with kind blue eyes. “I think it’s highly inappropriate to ask this question to someone you’ve basically just met.”

Nicky winces.

Cold, rude rebuffs are easy for Nicky to handle. Being an openly gay guy, he’s had plenty of assholes being rude to him for no reason and the hostility pretty much has no effect on him now. But when someone _gently_ but also in a true manner reprimands him, Nicky basically turns into a wreck. Soft disappointments are his weak spot.

“I’m sorry.” Nicky whimpers a little. “I had no intention to make you feel un—”

“It took me a lot of time to find a name for my sexual orientation.” Neil says carelessly, and there’s a finality in his tone that says no question will be asked after his answer. “I’m demisexual.”

“Oh. Cool.” Nicky squeaks.

Andrew knows the idiot has no idea what that means, that he wants to ask more questions but Neil made himself perfectly clear and there’s a warning look in Bee’s eyes.

Andrew rolls his eyes. “Wonderful. Now that Nicky’s nosiness is satisfied, I also have a question for Neil.”

Bee lets out a frustrated sigh. “What is this, a police interrogation? Neil, I apologize for the way they’re behaving. They’re normally not this prying.”

Andrew looks directly at Neil. “Feel free to tell me to fuck off if you don’t wanna answer.”

Neil’s lips curl upwards a little like he’s amused. “Will do.”

“Why Ireland?” When Neil slightly tilts his head as if he’s confused, Andrew elaborates. “My understanding is that your uncle has more than enough money,” He gives a pointed look at Neil’s cashmere sweater. “So why didn’t your mom go to him for help?”

Luckily, Neil seems undisturbed by the question. “Because she was a very prideful woman.” he answers easily. He turns his head to smile at Kevin and Andrew feels an absurd urge to reach out and grab his chin, demand his attention for _himself._ “She only accepted Aunt Kayleigh’s help because they were both in a similar position. Being single mums, they understood each other. So I only moved in with my uncle after her death.”

Aaron finishes the last bite of his pizza and frowns. “Why him though? Why didn’t you go back to your father?”

This time, the tension that fills Neil is unmistakable. Before anyone can do or say anything, Andrew loudly pushes his chair back and stands up. “Well, that was a lovely meal, honey bee.” Andrew says. “Now if you excuse us, we will play some video games.”

Bee startles for a moment before she gives Andrew a devilish smile. “Not so fast, mister. Did you forget it’s your turn to do the dishes today?”

Andrew gives her a flat look in return. “Seriously?”

“Very.”

Surprisingly, Kevin helps him carry the dishes to the kitchen while Aaron and Nicky drag Neil to the living room to show him their video game collection. Andrew can hear Nicky's excited voice talking a mile a minute.

Next to him, Kevin lets out a relaxed exhale. "That went well." He wrinkles his nose. "Well, mostly."

Andrew taps his fingers against the kitchen counter. He wants to ask something but he's not sure how. In the end, he says _fuck it_ and turns towards Kevin. "You said you were bisexual."

Kevin frowns. "Yeah, I still am. The fuck, Andrew?"

"Does this mean you and Neil…?"

The look on Kevin's face is pure _horror._ "No!" he exclaims before he lowers his voice. "God _no._ He's like a brother for me."

Andrew firmly tells himself the emotion he’s feeling isn’t _relief_ as he shrugs. “Okay, just asking.”

Kevin leaves him alone with the dirty dishes, moving to the living room to join the others. Just as he’s about to start, Andrew hears soft footsteps behind him. “Do you need help with these?” Neil asks, sleeves already rolled up.

Andrew gives him a mocking grin. “Is this the part where I’m supposed to say _‘Oh no, you’re a guest, I got this’?_ ”

There it is again, the damn amused smile on Neil’s lips. “Do you want to say this phrase?”

“Nah. These are greasy as hell, I can use some help.”

“Okay then.” Neil comes close and starts adding liquid soap to the water while Andrew pulls another apron from the drawer. He doesn’t want Neil to dirty his expensive looking sweater.

“So,” Andrew says casually as Neil ties the apron. “What’s the verdict? Did we manage to scare you into never hanging out with us again?”

Neil’s blue eyes gaze into his hazel ones calmly. “You’ll do, I suppose.”

They do the dishes without talking again. It only feels a little bit awkward.

* * *

_Demisexuality is a sexual orientation where people only experience sexual attraction to folks that they have close emotional connections with. In other words, demisexual people only experience sexual attraction after an emotional bond has formed._

Andrew lies awake late at night and tries to imagine someone, _anyone_ having an emotional bond with him. Him, with his sharp edges and his tons of issues and his general apathy. He can’t imagine ever connecting with someone like that.

He doesn’t get a very good sleep that night.

* * *

Andrew storms off from the court with a barely controlled rage, shaking from head to toe. He needs to get out of here, and needs to get out _now,_ or he’s almost certain he will punch someone. Probably Kevin.

Fuck Kevin. Fuck exy. Fuck Kevin’s obsession with trying to convince Andrew that exy is his future.

The practice has started like it normally would, Dan demanding certain things from certain people and Kevin yelling out random criticism. Normally, Andrew is more than capable of mentally blocking him but today Kevin had been extra insistent, or Andrew had been extra impatient, or a mix of both.

Andrew warned the fucker multiple times to leave him alone but Kevin resisted.

“Stop being so stubborn,” he snarled just before Andrew threw his racquet to storm off. “I’m trying to save your future here.”

Andrew hesitates about leaving the others behind for a moment but then he remembers Aaron’s girlfriend also has a car so she can probably give them a ride. Or Coach Wymack can. Using a bus for one single day wouldn’t kill them either.

“Done with the practice for today?”

Andrew looks up upon hearing the now familiar posh voice. Neil’s hair looks barely dried and he’s changed into comfy leggins and another damn sweater from his Vixen uniform. Andrew figures Vixens had just finished their own practice.

Neil is in front of him now, looking at him with his stupid pale blue eyes, and Andrew doesn’t know how the hell this sight alone manages to calm him down a little already.

“Yeah,” he says briefly. “You?”

“I’m done as well.” Neil says. “It actually ended a little earlier than I thought so my uncle won’t be able to pick me up today. I think I’ll have a nice walk.”

A sudden inspiration strikes Andrew. “It's cold. I’ll drive you.”

Neil’s lips part a little in surprise. Andrew _doesn’t_ pay attention to the detail. “Really?” he says in a small voice. “I don’t wanna be a burden.”

“Shut up. I offered, didn't I?”

“Very well.”

Behind them, court’s door opens harshly and Andrew instantly knows who it is. “Do not.” he says warningly.

Coach Wymack doesn’t look impressed. “Andrew, stop acting like a child and get back on the damn goal.”

“Put a muzzle on your son then.”

“Dammit, Andrew!” Wymack growls and takes a threatening step towards Andrew.

Before the two of them can exchange another single poisonous word, Neil flinches _hard._

In a heartbeat, Andrew is between Neil and Wymack, ready to tear the other man’s throat if he takes another step. It doesn’t matter Wymack is not that kind of a man, doesn’t matter he has one of the kindest hearts Andrew has ever seen, _he_ has made Neil afraid.

That is unforgivable.

Wymack looks visibly shaken. “I wasn’t going to…”

“Don’t.” Andrew cuts in sharply because he’s not going to listen to Wymack’s crap while he can feel Neil’s tremors behind him. “We’re leaving now. Got it?”

Wymack pulls himself together to give Andrew a tight nod.

Andrew quickly snatchs Neil’s sleeve, careful to not actually touch his skin, and practically drags him to the parking lot. By the time they reach the car, Neil’s breathing has become alarmingly erratic and his shaking has gotten even worse.

Andrew is familiar with panic attacks. He’s had his own share of them plenty of times in his life and he’s also seen Nicky and Aaron have them a couple of times.

But to see it on someone like Neil, someone who is _so_ obviously rich and pretty, who clearly lives an easy life? It leaves a nasty taste in Andrew’s mouth.

He gently maneuvers Neil into the passenger seat and kneels next to the open door. He’s incredibly glad the parking lot is deserted. The last thing he needs is someone seeing the new cute guy having a panic attack and coming over to “help.”

“Neil.” Andrew says steadily, trying to use Bee’s method as well as he can. “I’m going to touch your wrist now but I swear I won’t hurt you. Nod if you can understand me.”

Neil’s chest is heaving in what must be a painful speed and his blue eyes are full of terror but he manages to give Andrew a tiny nod.

“Good.” Andrew grips his wrist gently. Neil’s skin feels silky smooth under his fingers but it also feels _icy_ from fear. “See, your pulse is too fast. Lets lower it together, okay? Breath with me. One, two, three…”

It takes seconds, minutes, years before Neil’s breathing turns normal again and his shaking stops. Andrew stays kneeled down for another minute, just to be sure, but then Neil slumps against his seat in clear exhaustion. Andrew lets go of his wrist, his hand strangely feeling empty, and sits in the driver’s seat.

Since Neil still looks fairly shaken and in no position to give directions to his house, Andrew just… mindlessly drives. If Neil has any complaints about being stuck in a car with a guy he barely knows, he doesn’t say anything. And Andrew… feels somehow okay with Neil being next to him in the car. Andrew is a fan of long drives by himself when he wants to empty his head but he doesn’t feel annoyed by Neil’s presence now.

When he finally pulls over next to a familiar abandoned park, Neil maintains his silence for a couple of minutes more. Then he lets out an absolutely weary breath. “God, I’m so—”

“Don’t.” Andrew interrupts harshly and curses himself when Neil shivers. “Don’t ever apologize. Not for this.”

Neil looks at him for a long time. “I owe you an explanation.”

Andrew is more prepared this time, so he controls his anger. “You don’t owe me a damn thing.” he emphasizes. “You don’t owe _anyone_ a damn thing. Your issues are yours. Don’t feel pressured to pour your heart out.”

Neil is silent for a while as he thinks. “Still, I want to, if you don’t mind listening.” he finally says. “I trust you.”

Andrew’s heart tightens painfully. He manages to give Neil a curt nod.

“My father,” Neil says the words like they’re a curse. “Was not a nice man. _At all._ In fact, he had a very nasty temper and at times, he could be quite… cruel.” He takes a deep breath. “It’s the reason mum and him got divorced, actually.”

Andrew listens to his words and inside of him, a boiling hatred for a man he never saw quickly blossoms.

“I don’t remember much of him, to be honest, but whenever I see an angry adult man… I can’t help but remember…”

His voice disappears quietly. Andrew thinks about what to say for a moment. Offer sympathy? There’s no use in sympathy. Tell him he’s safe and has nothing to fear anymore? Neil already knows that. “Okay.” he says in the end and then, for some reason— “I was in foster care until Bee adopted me.”

Neil looks at him again, blue eyes curious and a little startled. “Thank you for trusting me with this.” he says carefully. “But I hope you didn’t feel pressured to share this information with me.”

“The fuck kind of logic is that?” Andrew says gruffly. “You just shared some serious shit about your life. It’s only fair if I do the same.”

Neil’s lips curl with a tiny smile. “Didn’t you just say to me that I don’t owe anyone anything? The same should apply to you.”

 _Damn_ him for using Andrew’s logic against him.

“Then how about we do it this way from now on?” Andrew says slowly. “I say something about my life and in return, I get to ask you a question about your life. Same goes for you too. No lies but you can choose not to answer.”

There’s a light gleam in Neil’s tired eyes. “Truth for a truth?”

“Exactly.”

“Deal.”

They lapse into a brief silence after that. The atmosphere inside the car feels almost _electric_. Before Andrew can give into the dangerous, irrational urge to hold Neil’s hand again, Neil’s phone buzzes.

Neil winces a little when he sees the display name. “It’s Kevin.”

Andrew feels a sudden, intense urge to _protect._ “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” he says. “I can talk to him.”

Neil looks surprised and for some reason, a light blush spreads on his cheeks. “It’s okay,” he says a little quickly as he answers the phone. “Hello?”

The phone’s volume is low so Andrew doesn’t hear what Kevin says but he talks for a long time while Neil listens patiently. “No, it’s totally fine.” Neil says finally, sounding apologetic. “And please tell your father it’s not his fault. I feel so embarrassed.”

The idiot has _nothing_ to be embarrassed of and judging by the look on Neil’s face, Kevin’s probably telling him the same thing. In much more passionate words.

“Yes, he’s with me,” Neil says a little bewilderedly. He looks at Andrew. “Um, he wants to talk to you?”

Andrew silently extends his hand to accept the phone. “What?” he asks tersely because he didn’t forget the shit Kevin pulled out earlier.

“ _I just wanna say thank you,”_ Kevin says quickly, like he’s afraid Andrew is going to hang up. “ _Thank you for helping Neil. And I’m sorry for making you angry earlier.”_

Andrew’s tempted to say _“I don’t give a fuck about your apologizes.”_ but as he looks at Neil’s now calmed face, a treacherous part of his mind says _worth it._

He gives Neil his phone back without a word. The rest of the ride passes in a comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, omg so sorry for the late update but i had exams.
> 
> **warnings:**
> 
> -child abuse mention  
> -slutshaming

It almost feels like whenever Andrew tries to do something nice and selfless for anyone, the universe decides to be a dick to him.

Bee needed someone to pick up their clothes from the dry cleaner. Nicky was on a date with Erik and Aaron was studying like crazy for their chemistry test next tuesday, so naturally Andrew got stuck with the duty since _he_ didn’t need to study.

(Andrew’s memory never fails to drive his brother mad.)

Just as Andrew gets inside the car to drive back home, the light rain that has been going on since morning starts pouring down out of nowhere, completely blinding his front window.

Like he said, the universe is a dick.

He basically has to drive the car at turtle speed, so he has no trouble spotting a certain someone jogging in the streets. The sight doesn’t surprise him as much as it probably should and he briefly wonders what this says about him at this point.

Andrew rolls the window down, yelling to make himself heard over the rain. “Damn it Hatford, are you out of your mind?”

Miraculously, Neil hears him and stops jogging, approaching the car with a bright grin. Really, he has no business looking this happy when he is completely _soaked_ and looks like an idiot. “Andrew,” he says. “It’s raining!”

Andrew gives him a flat look. “No shit.”

Ever since the day Neil and he had that… _conversation_ in this car, they had somehow gotten closer. Neil isn’t clingy, he doesn’t completely devote his entire time to Andrew but he is definitely more around now. He never fails to greet him whenever they come across each other at the practice and a couple times he had hung out with Andrew’s lot after school. (He had always brought Katelyn with him since apparently he is closest to her from Vixens, so nowadays Aaron is reluctantly kinder to Neil.)

Andrew isn’t _fond,_ he fucking isn’t, but at the same time his chest feels a bit warm when he remembers how Neil sat between Kevin and _him_ when Kevin finally introduced him to Foxes, as if Andrew’s presence was reassuring.

(The whole thing was kind of hilarious, if he has to admit. Foxes were actually in their best behavior since Kevin threatened to pour his gross green smoothie down their throats if they upset Neil, but Allison being Allison, asked Neil what his uncle does for a living with a meaningful glance at his expensive outfit. Knowing how catty Allison could be if she wanted, she was actually polite in her manner but the question was tasteless anyway.

Neil had taken a small sip from his black coffee while Kevin looked five seconds away from jumping at Allison’s throat.

“He’s a gangster,” Neil had said absently. Andrew had _actually_ bitten inside of his cheek to suppress his laughter, seeing the looks on the team’s faces. “I’m kidding, he’s a businessman.” Neil had said after a _long_ and uncomfortable silence. Matt and Dan had laughed nervously. Neil had taken another sip from his coffee. “And a part time gangster.”)

“There has to be less complicated ways to catch pneumonia.” Andrew says with disdain. “Get in, I’m gonna give you a ride home.”

“Oh no, I’ll ruin your car,” Neil shakes his head. “I’ll just jog back.”

Andrew gives him an unimpressed look. “You’re getting wetter each second. Get in.”

For a second Neil looks like he wants to argue anyway but thankfully he gets inside quickly and closes the door. Andrew blasts the heat. “Even you can’t be stupid enough to think it was a good idea to go for a run in this weather.”

“Haha.” Neil says coolly, never getting offended from Andrew’s petty insults. He runs his fingers through his auburn hair to dry it. Andrew averts his eyes from the sight with difficulty and starts the car. “It was only light rain when I started jogging.”

“Still not the best weather for running.”

“I like it.” There’s a light happiness in Neil’s voice. “It reminds me of London.”

The statement somehow makes Andrew feel warm, which is fucking ridiculous. Seriously, he should’ve learnt to get a grip around Neil by now.

He drives carefully but a little quickly to Neil’s apartment. Kevin gets real bitchy whenever one of his friends gets sick and tries to get them to drink gross tea. Andrew just doesn’t want Neil to deal with it. It’s not like he’s concerned over Neil’s health or anything.

The last time he dropped Neil off, he didn’t get inside the fancy looking apartment complex but since it’s raining real bad, he wants to drop him closer this time. When he turns towards Neil to say this, he finds Neil looking at him with a nervous look in his blue eyes, biting his lower lip.

“Do you want to come upstairs with me?” he asks quickly, as if words are escaping from his mouth. “At least until the rain stops?”

Andrew stares. It sounds an awful lot like a flirty line but Neil _surely_ doesn’t mean it like that.

Neil misinterprets his silence. “Oh, are you worried about running into my uncle? Don’t worry, he’s away for a business trip. The apartment is empty.”

Andrew chokes in his spit and coughs. Is… Is Neil doing this on purpose? Does he really not know how his words sound? But looking at Neil’s too-pretty face, Andrew can only see confusion.

“Fine,” he grunts in the end. “You better have something sweet in your fridge for me.”

Neil perks up. “I have. I don’t like dessert but my uncle does so I made a strawberry tart for him two days ago. We still have a few slices left. I hope you’ll like it.”

Andrew kind of wants to bury his face into his hands and stand like that for a few hours but he still has some dignity left so he refrains.

Neil directs him to an underground garage and tells him to park next to a luxurious Maserati. Andrew whistles as he gets out of the car. “I wonder who owns this…”

Neil sends a disinterested glance at the car. “Oh. I do.”

Andrew pauses. “What?” he asks. “You own this Maserati?”

Neil just nods.

“You own a _Maserati_ and you don’t even drive it? It just sits in the garage?”

This time, Neil has the grace to look a little embarrassed. “I… don’t know how to drive this car. I mean, I have a license but I’m not very good at driving. I meant to practice but I never really found the time or motivation, you know? ”

Andrew stares at him for a long time before he makes a decision. “I’m going to give you driving lessons.” he declares. “You have one of the best cars in the world and it just sits here. Fucking unacceptable.”

For a guy who seems rather indifferent about his car, Neil just tilts his head aside and accepts the offer easily. He turns around and Andrew follows him to the elevator.

Andrew doesn’t know what exactly he expects from Neil’s apartment but upon taking a step to the entrance, he realizes it’s quite… modern. It’s clear either Neil’s uncle has a good taste, or he hired a good interior designer to decorate the place. The furtiture’s color scale mostly consists of blue, gray and black. Andrew reluctantly admits he’s impressed.

Suddenly, without a warning, something rubs against Andrew’s leg. He tenses immediately, ready to lash out, but when he lowers his gaze his eyes meet the fluffiest, most _orange_ cat he’s ever seen.

“Peach, my sweet baby,” Neil _coos_ as he bends down to scoop the cat into his arms. “Did you miss me?”

Andrew gives him a flat look. “Of course you have a cat.”

Neil walks inside and dumps the cat, _Peach,_ on a fluffy cushion before giving it a quick pet. “Yes,” he says easily and turns around to enter the kitchen. “And she’s the sweetest girl in the world.”

Andrew stares at the cat. Peach gives him a disinterested look, licking her paw lazily. With a slight huff, Andrew follows Neil to the kitchen.

Neil is occupied with the coffee machine. “I hope you don’t mind coffee, I’m afraid I don’t have the ingredients for hot chocolate.”

“Do you have cream and sugar?”

“Yes.”

“Then coffee is fine.” Andrew gives a judging look at Neil’s clothes. “You might wanna change into dry clothes before you really catch pneumonia, though.”

“Oh. Right.” Neil sighs lightly. “I’m being a terrible host, huh? Leaving you alone when I’m the one who invited you…”

Normally, Andrew would roll his eyes or make a sarcastic comment if it was anyone else but by now, he’s come to learn Neil is strangely insecure about interacting with other people. So his voice automatically comes out gentle. “Just go. I won’t die from loneliness in ten minutes.”

Neil smiles and goes.

The kitchen is quiet except for the noise coming from the coffee machine. Andrew is about to take a seat when his eyes catch something on the fridge. For a moment he feels conflicted about whether this is an invasion of privacy or not but it’s on the fridge after all. Andrew isn’t snooping. So he takes a step closer.

There’s only one photograph and Andrew realizes with a jolt it’s a childhood photograph of Kevin and Neil. They’re standing next to an ugly looking snowman while Kevin grins brightly at the camera, his arm wrapped around a much smaller Neil’s shoulders. Neil’s clothes look two sizes too big for him but there’s also a happy smile on his face.

Kevin once told him it rarely snowed where he lived in Ireland with his mom. Andrew figures this photograph is a precious memory from one of those rare times.

There’s also a handwritten note on the fridge.

_Don’t forget to heat up the meal preps I made for you! Love you cub. Will be back in a few days. -S._

Well, at least Neil’s uncle isn’t a complete asshole.

Andrew looks around. Everything he’s seen so far looks straight out of a home decoration magazine. He’s gotten used to the clean but chaotic order of his home, so looking at Neil’s home with an outsider’s gaze gives him… a lonely feeling.

He finally takes a seat and pulls out his phone to text his mom.

_will be home later than i thought just letting you know_

Bee’s text comes at a lightning speed. **I hope you’re not texting and driving!!!**

Andrew rolls his eyes. _bee give me so credit… i’m at neil’s house. rescued him from drowning like rat and he offered me coffee._

He dreads his mom’s answer because he know it will be something like…

**Oh. You be a gentleman, okay? :)**

Andrew lets out a tired sigh. _see you at home bee._

A quiet meow jolts Andrew from his stance. He glares at the cat but Peach merely jumps into another chair and looks at Andrew with calm green eyes.

“Can I help you with anything?” he asks sarcastically.

Peach continues looking at him. Andrew sighs and extends his fingers for her to sniff them. Peach sniffs his hand for five seconds before she decides Andrew is acceptable and literally shows her head against his palm for pets.

“Fine, geez.” Andrew murmurs but he can’t help but feel a little smug when the cat starts purring like a motor engine. After a while, it looks like she isn’t satisfied with the distance so she jumps into the counter and lays in front of him. “For some reason I feel like you’re not allowed here…”

“She isn’t.” Neil’s voice comes from the doorway. “But she’s the queen of this house while I’m a mere servant, so…”

Andrew turns and immediately feels speechless. It’s not because Neil looks overly pretty in another expensive outfit again. It’s because Neil is literally wearing shabby grey sweats that look very old.

Neil notices his look and grins when he goes to open a cupboard. “Go on, I’m listening.”

“Well, I have to admit I’m impressed.” Andrew says in a deadpan tone. “I didn’t know you were capable of wearing less than Louis Vuitton or some shit.”

Neil hums as he checks the coffee machine and presses some buttons. “To tell you the truth, I have zero knowledge about fashion and I don’t have a personal style at all.”

Andrew’s silence must show his confusion because Neil continues. “A few years ago, my uncle started to take me with him whenever he had business to do abroad so I could see new places. His colleagues always gave me strange looks because of the way I dressed and one day, I decided I didn’t want to embarass my uncle anymore. So I hired a stylist. Kendra knows my size, knows what I’m comfortable with, so she shops for me and decides what I’ll wear when I’m outside. But I’m free to dress however I want inside since nobody sees me.”

Andrew’s previous positive impression of Stuart Hatford evaporates instantly. “Did your uncle make you do it?”

“Not at all!” Neil says passionately. He fills the mugs and leaves a little space in Andrew’s mug for cream and sugar. “He even insisted I didn’t have to do this but you know? It’s actually a relief. I hate shopping and Kendra never picks me clothes I wouldn’t be comfortable wearing. Everybody wins.”

Andrew still thinks it’s a stupid effort. Who cares what Neil’s wearing when he looks like _that_ but of course he’s not going to say this. He spins the mug to add cream and sees it has Calcifer from _Howl’s Moving Castle_ on it. “Seriously, what’s your obsession with Ghibli?”

Neil’s cheeks turn a little pinky as he cuts a giant piece of strawberry tart for Andrew and a tiny one for himself. “I like it, okay? There isn’t much to do by myself while Uncle Stuart is away so I started watching anime to pass time. Go ahead, make fun of me.”

He puts the plate in front of Andrew. Peach takes a look at it, decides she hates the smell of strawberries and jumps out of the counter to run inside. The tart looks delicious but Andrew barely pays attention to it, staring at Neil with a serious look on his face. “Do you remember how we agreed to play a game?”

Neil takes a small sip from his coffee. “Truth for a truth.”

“Yes. I’m taking a turn.” Andrew speaks carefully. “You once told me, you were familiar with loneliness…”

Confusion clouds over Neil’s pretty face briefly before he sends Andrew a surprised glance. “That was _weeks_ ago. How did you even remember?”

“I have an eidetic memory.” Andrew says, easily giving up a truth.

Neil realizes this and nods. “Go on.”

“What did you mean by that?” Andrew asks. “You’re rich, you’re okay looking, you don’t _totally_ suck at conversations—"

“Thanks a lot.”

“So I feel like a guy like you would be more popular.” Andrew finally takes a bite from his plate. Damn it, it’s really delicious. Neil probably lied about making the tart himself, there’s no way this didn’t come from a bakery. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a people person myself. I’m simply curious.”

Neil hums quietly as he thinks about his anwer, drinking more coffee. He grins when he sees how Andrew is wolfing down his slice. Neil shakes his head a little before he starts talking. “Growing up, my mum didn’t let me make any friends.”

Andrew tenses.

“She was always a paranoid person. Always convinced someone was going to hurt me if I got closer to them. So, prior to Kevin, I pretty much didn’t have any friends. She couldn’t stop me from befriending Kevin since his mum was the one who helped us in Ireland.”

The tart doesn’t taste so good all of a sudden.

“I actually didn’t live in central London before coming here,” Neil explains. “Hatfords own a manor in a village just outside of London. That’s where my uncle placed me after my mother’s death. My uncle’s main business was in central London but he decided to stay away from me for a couple of years, only coming to the manor in summers since…” Neil takes a deep breath. “Since he knew how uncomfortable I was around unfamiliar adult men. It was very thoughtful of him, but it also made me feel so lonely for such a long time.”

Neil looks a little lost after admitting it so Andrew hums under his breath to show he’s still listening.

“I went to school in that village. There weren’t many students and they all knew each other since they were toddlers, so they didn’t like me very much. After all, I was an outsider.” Neil pops a strawberry into his mouth. “There was a cook, a gardener and a tutor in the household. All women. That’s how I ended up taking dance lessons from Ms. Whiteley.”

This time, a slight smile appears on his face. Andrew’s glad Neil was able to find something entertaining at least, because from what he’s heard it sounds like he’s lived a very isolating life.

“So yes, this is pretty much the first time I got to choose where we’re living.” Neil says. “As soon as Stuart told me he was moving his business to the US and I could choose our location, I gave Kevin a call. He still has to take care of some minor problems but soon he’ll settle here permanently.” Neil spreads his arms like he’s just wrapped a presentation. “And that is the story of why I’m such an anti-social freak.”

“I never said that.” Andrew says sharply. Neil actually looks startled. “I never said and I don’t _think_ of you like that.” He grits his teeth and forces his next words out. “I’m… It’a good thing you came here. Kevin is less annoying with you around.”

Neil doesn’t say anything for a long time. Andrew doesn’t know what to think about the soft look in his blue eyes. “Would you like another piece, Andrew?”

“Yes.” he says grumpily.

* * *

It’s another game night, and just like any other game night, Kevin is being Kevin.

“There has to be something that will make you give a damn.” he keeps saying. “Lately you’ve been a little bit more energetic in practices. What’s your motive?”

Andrew doesn’t say anything. What is he even going to say? _No big deal Kevin, I just like it whenever your childhood best friend watches me from the bleachers so I wanna show off a bit._

It’s a good thing he usually ignores Kevin’s gibberish. Kevin stares at his blank face for another second before leaving him alone with an annoyed huff.

Finally.

Lately, Vixen’s schedule has been replanned; so whenever Neil is done with his own practice, he sits at the bleachers and waits for Andrew to be done so he can take his daily driving lesson. Andrew didn’t see any significance in this at first; but one time, he made a nice save since he was getting bored of just standing there and Neil cheered. Loudly. For _him._

The effect it had on Andrew’s body was embarrassing.

So nowadays he… doesn’t exactly try, but tries _harder_ than before in practice. Neil always greets him with a smile whenever he’s done and Andrew always pushes down the urge to wrap a finger around a strand of Neil’s auburn hair before they leave for their lesson.

(One time, Kevin decided to go with them but his anxiety over Neil’s driving was so high that _Neil_ ended up getting anxious because of him. So Andrew banned Kevin from joining them in future.)

They spend a lot of time alone nowadays and it keeps getting harder to be not captivated by Neil. Andrew wants… _fuck,_ Andrew wants to hold Neil’s hand. To caress his hair. To have him lean against Andrew’s chest after a tiring day. To kiss the corner of his lower lip.

He also knows it wouldn’t work between them. Knows Neil deserves someone softer after all he’s been through. Knows someone like Neil can do so much better than Andrew.

He knows, he knows, but he still _wants._

“Hey there.”

Andrew turns, and immediately wishes he hadn’t.

Neil in his tight leggings and shirt will never stop being a damn sight but today, he’s wearing orange _glitter._ Whoever has done his make up did a good job because his blue eyes look even more striking this way. Andrew’s palms feel sweaty all of a sudden.

It doesn’t help that Neil is wearing a wide, happy smile.

“Someone is excited.” Andrew comments dryly despite the mad beating of his heart.

“Of course I’m excited, this is my first big game!” Neil chides him, smile turning teasing. “But I suppose you’re not, since exy is the most stupid sport ever invented.”

“It is.” Andrew says and damn him, he really should keep his mouth closed but clearly he isn’t as smart as he thought. “Pick a number between one and five.”

Neil looks confused. “Three.”

“Cool.” Andrew turns around. “See you after the game.”

He takes a deep breath just before the game starts.

He lets three goals in. And then he shuts down the goal.

It is hard, _fuck,_ it is really hard. He doesn’t know why Kevin acts like Andrew does some hocus pocus shit whenever he asks Andrew to _really_ play, because by the time final buzzer comes, Andrew’s lungs are on fire. They win by seven to three. His teammates know better than to include him in their group hug but their gratitude for him is loud and clear. Very loud in fact. Andrew wants to plug his ears.

Besides, there’s only one reaction he’s curious about.

As if summoned by this thought alone, Neil is suddenly right in front of him. His eyes shine with joy, his hair turned into dark copper with sweat, his sharp cheekbones painted peach colored with that damn glitter…

Andrew never wanted to kiss someone this much before.

“Oh my god!” Neil says brightly with a wide smile. “This was amazing. Andrew, _you_ were amazing.”

And Andrew—

He wants to say a million things at the same time at that moment.

“Go shower quickly,” is what he ends up saying. “We’re going to Kevin’s house to celebrate. Abby made burgers.”

Neil gives him one last smile before he goes.

Andrew is about to head to the showers himself when Kevin’s voice stops him in his tracks. “I have to admit, I didn’t see this coming.”

Acid fills Andrew’s mouth as he turns around to lash at Kevin but there’s nothing cruel in Kevin’s expression. Just understanding. Just acceptance. Just kindness.

“Stay out of my business.” Andrew says quietly.

Kevin nods and doesn’t say anything else, heading to the locker room.

Tomorrow, Andrew decides. He is going to deal with this tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow. Or the day after that.

He isn’t willing to ruin the night where Neil called him _amazing._

* * *

Stuart Hatford’s first words to him are, “So you’re the famous Andrew?”

Neil’s face instantly turns crimson red. “Uncle!”

“What? You _do_ talk about him a lot, cub.”

Andrew slowly raises a single eyebrow.

It takes a while but Neil’s uncle finally settles his business permanently. When Andrew casually mentions it one evening, Bee gets a thoughtful expression on her face and asks Andrew if they should invite Neil and his uncle for one of their Saturday dinners. Andrew’s first instinct is to refuse but then he thinks of the alternative; to going over to Neil’s apartment to meet his uncle _alone_ and immediately changes his mind.

Andrew is pleased to hear Neil talks about him but he still can’t help but feel annoyed Stuart teased him in front of Andrew. He opens his mouth to make a biting comment but then he pauses. Does he really want Stuart’s first impression of him to be him acting like a sarcastic shit?

Why does he even want Stuart to have a positive impression about him?

_(He knows why.)_

Andrew opens his mouth and says, “It’s nice to finally meet you, sir.”

The man’s eyes are knowing.

Stuart is only a few inches taller than his nephew, so Andrew thinks it’s safe to assume Neil got his height from his mother’s side. But unlike Neil, Stuart has sandy blonde hair and green eyes. So Neil probably inherited his father’s hair and eye color.

(Not that Andrew would ask anything about that abusive fucker.)

Throughout the dinner, it becomes obvious Stuart is extremely proud of Neil and generally a laid back man. He thanks Wymack and Abby (and even Bee, since Neil slept over in their place for a couple of times) for taking care of Neil while he was away and patiently answers every single one of Nicky’s tiring questions. Even Aaron, who has some sort of vendetta against rich people, doesn't glare at him too much. Kevin also appears comfortable with talking to Stuart.

Neil rarely participates in conversations that evening but the little content smile on his face never disappears once. Andrew spends most of his evening with his eyes on Neil.

When it’s time for everyone to leave, Stuart gives Andrew a handshake. “Thank you for giving Neil driving lessons. I’ve been meaning to do it myself but life has been hectic lately.”

Andrew nods hesitantly. “It’s no problem.”

There’s a significant look in Stuart’s eyes. “I hope you won’t stop coming over just because I permanently moved in. Neil would be upset. I promise, I wouldn’t get in the way of you boys anyway. I’m a cool uncle.” He winks _very_ awkwardly.

Andrew wonders if the man has a misconception about the nature of the relationship between him and Neil. He wants to correct Stuart but his throat feels too dry. So he just nods.

Things go as usual but at the same time, they don’t.

He and Neil somehow get closer physically.

Andrew doesn’t even understand how this happens. He’s never been a guy who likes touching, for obvious reasons; but one time he lightly touches Neil’s lower back to show him something, Neil gently leans into the touch, and that’s it. From that moment, little touches become a part of their… _friendship._ Neil touching his arm to get his attention, Andrew grabbing Neil from the back of his neck to drag him for ice cream, Neil leaning his shoulder against Andrew’s during Andrew's rare smoking sessions, Andrew’s hand touching Neil’s when they pet Peach together…

One time, Andrew feels so _drained_ after practice that he has to rest a bit before they leave for their driving lesson. He lies down on the bleachers and Neil, after a brief silence, quietly asks if he can touch Andrew’s hair.

It ends up being one of the best experiences of Andrew’s life.

(Most of the Foxes know better than to make a comment about it the next day. Seth Gordon, however, decides to refer to Neil as “ _Minyard’s little boyfriend”_ and gets punched by Andrew for the audacity.)

One day, Neil doesn’t show up at the bleachers to watch their practice. Andrew doesn’t find that odd since Neil told him he had some business to take care of for one of his classes but when he gets out of the shower and sees Neil still hasn’t texted him, he frowns and decides to look for Neil himself.

It doesn’t take him long to find Neil in the hallways and the sight immediately makes him bristle.

Because Brandon Williams is leaning over Neil, trapping him against the wall with one of his muscular arms while Neil watches him blankly.

The urge to lunge forward and rip the douche’s arm off is strong but Andrew doubts Neil would like to be treated as a damsel in distress, so he refrains.

Just barely.

“...and treat you the way you are used.” Brandon is saying. He winks at Neil obnoxiously. “So what are you saying, doll? You, me, pool?”

See, Andrew doesn’t care about most of the people in their school and he honestly doesn’t know much about any of them either. Brandon would be in that category too, if the fucker didn’t call Nicky a racist slur in Andrew’s presence, resulting in Andrew to attack him. The school didn’t give the two of them any punishment; Brandon because he was white and rich and popular, Andrew because there were multiple people who heard Brandon’s slur so it could cause a scandal if only Andrew got punished.

Andrew hates his fucking guts ever since that day.

Neil’s face is still blank when he answers. “Do you have trouble understanding my English?”

Brandon smirks. “No. I think you have a very sexy accent, gorgeous.”

“Then why do you keep making me repeat myself?” In one quick movement, Neil effortlessly frees himself from where he was trapped under Brandon’s arm. “I’ve told you three times already. I am not interested in you or your pool house. And I never will be. Just leave me alone already.”

Andrew can’t help his quiet huff of amusement and Neil hears him, face immediately softening when he sees Andrew. “Hey, sorry to keep you waiting. Let’s go.”

Brandon’s mouth is hanging open from shock but his ugly face quickly turns red when he realizes Andrew saw what just happened. “Whatever, pom-pom waving whore.” he sneers at Neil.

Andrew sees red in an instant, ready to beat the shit out of this asshole again but Neil gently grabs his arm. He rolls his eyes and doesn’t even bother to look at Brandon again. “You’re the one who practically begged me for sex four times and I’m the whore. Makes perfect sense.”

“Don’t act like you’re not being a tease on purpose in that tight uniform!” Brandon foams, a cruel smile spreading on his face. “But I guess the only one who’s allowed to have a taste is the juvie freak.”

Andrew’s whole body turns into a block of ice. That’s it. This is the moment he kills Brandon Williams.

Except, before he even has a chance to blink, Neil suddenly turns and _slams_ Brandon against the wall, grabbing him by his chin in a tight grip. Brandon’s eyes widen in panic while there’s an ice cold fury in Neil’s pale blue eyes.

“You,” Neil says in an incredibly controlled voice. “are getting _annoying._ I don’t want you to talk to me or Andrew again. I don’t even want you to look at us again. Otherwise I’m afraid I will not be very pleased. Have I made myself clear?”

Brandon gulps. Neil’s grip on his chin is very tight, so he barely manages to nod.

Neil lets go and slaps him _hard._ “So glad we have an agreement.” he says sweetly and turns around to leave, grabbing Andrew’s hand on his way.

They stay silent for a long time. Andrew doesn't fully pay attention to Neil’s driving but when Neil easily parks in front of the park Andrew took him when Neil had that panic attack, he realizes Neil actually got pretty good at driving by now and probably doesn’t need Andrew’s lessons anymore.

Yet he still willingly seeks Andrew out for them.

It’s Neil who breaks the silence first. “Is there anything you wanna ask me?” he says hesitantly.

Andrew stares. Brandon just outed that Andrew went to juvie and Neil thinks _he_ has questions? He opens his mouth to voice these acidic thoughts but what comes out is, “What the hell was that with Williams?”

Neil winces a little. “Was that a bit much?” he asks. “Ms. Whiteley taught me self defense too. And I always end up acting a bit crazy when I’m _really_ mad, so…” He quiets down with a sigh.

Andrew nods slowly. “Fine. Now you can ask your question.”

Neil actually looks confused.

Andrew’s smile is sharper than a knife. “That fucking douche just told you I was in a juvie, Neil. I’m sure you have some questions about it.”

“Oh.” Neil sends him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I already knew about that. Two Vixens thought it was their duty to _warn me,_ ” He makes air quotes. “About you. I told them to fuck off and I thought you’d tell me if you really wanted to.”

He says it so simply, as if it’s completely okay if Andrew decides not to talk about it and knowing Neil, it’s probably _actually_ okay. That he respects Andrew’s choice, that he won’t push if Andrew doesn’t want it.

Andrew hates him because of it. Andrew wants to kiss him because of it.

“My last foster home before Betsy was not good,” Andrew says slowly. “They… beat me up a lot and also reduced my meals into basically nothing.”

Neil’s face hardens but he still listens patiently.

“One night, I couldn’t take it anymore and sneaked out of the house. I broke into a supermarket and the cops busted me. And since I was a _troubled child with serious attitude problems,_ ” He copies Neil and makes air quotes. “They sent me to juvie.” He takes a deep breath. “I don’t fucking regret it.” he snaps.

Neil’s voice is soft. “Why would you? You did what you had to do in order to survive.”

And— Andrew’s not looking for validation, he’s not. He doesn’t care what anyone thinks. He meant what he said, he doesn’t regret his choice. Not when it saved his life like Neil said. Not when it brought Bee, Aaron and Nicky into his life.

But it feels good to hear Neil doesn’t blame him.

Neil smiles, but in mere seconds, a haunted look on his face replaces that smile.

“I want to show you something too.” Neil says quietly.

He gingerly removes his jacket first, throwing it to the backseat; and then under Andrew’s intense gaze, he stretches his shirt, exposing his right shoulder.

There’s a burn scar on it.

Andrew feels both frozen and ragious.

He slowly raises a hand, carefully looking at Neil to see if he’s expressing any objection, but Neil just nods lightly. Andrew puts his left hand to it, fingertips lining up perfectly with the raised bumps.

“What happened to you?” Andrew asks after a long silence.

“My father hit me with a hot iron when I was a child because apparently I was making too much noise when he was trying to watch a game.” Neil answers calmly. “That’s what made my mum finally leave him and change countries.”

Andrew’s felt anger before. Anger, rage, fury… None of them compares to what he’s feeling right now. It feels too much and too thick in his throat that he can’t breathe. “I’m gonna kill kim.” he chokes out.

Neil’s voice is carefully blank. “Already dead. It turns out pissed off the wrong people. Uncle wouldn’t let us move to this country if he was still alive.” He gently shakes off Andrew’s hand and adjusts his shirt again. “This is the reason why my uncle got my custody after mum died.”

Andrew reaches forward and grabs Neil’s face between his hands, leaning their foreheads together. He needs to keep Neil close now, otherwise he will go mad, he will snap, he will—

“You’re okay now.” Andrew says. _I will never let anything like this happen again._

Neil’s exhale caresses his skin. “Yes,” he accepts easily. “I’m okay now.”

* * *

“ _Spirited Away_ or _The Wind Rises?_ ” Andrew asks as he examines the Netflix screen. “Which one do you want?”

They actually weren’t supposed to be alone tonight. When Neil wanted to throw a slumber party; he actually invited Kevin, Andrew, Aaron and Nicky. But at the last minute, they all bailed out except for Andrew. Nicky and Aaron claimed they had an _emergency double date_ (Those morons didn’t even try to come up with a good excuse) and Kevin said he was feeling under the weather.

None of them are subtle one bit and Andrew kind of wants to kill them all.

(But a large part of him is pleased to be alone with Neil.)

They’re alone in Neil’s bedroom now, laying on the large bed under cozy blankets. Him, Neil and Stuart had a delicious dinner together before Stuart smoothly excused himself to go work in his office, which is _upstairs,_ he said meaningfully and flashed thumbs up to Andrew when Neil’s back was turned.

The man is honestly so fucking weird.

Peach is also sleeping in her fancy bed, located in front of the window so she can watch the outside.

They are both feeling lazy since their stomach is full. It’s all horribly domestic.

“Neil,” Andrew says again a little impatiently. “What do you want?”

“I want to kiss you.” Neil answers, calm and clear.

Andrew’s heart stops.

He slowly turns his head to look at the other boy. Neil’s body language is relaxed, curled up towards Andrew, and his pale blue eyes are so incredibly fond.

“Do you now?” Andrew asks slowly.

“Yep.” Neil says sweetly. There’s a cheeky little smile on his face. He’s so spoiled, so beautiful, so out of Andrew’s touch. “Been wanting this for a long time, to be honest. And I have a feeling you want to kiss me too.”

Of course he’s noticed Andrew’s interest in him. Andrew hasn’t been very subtle lately.

But why would he—

“Why?”

This time, Neil’s eyebrows wrinkle a little in confusion before it smooths out. “Why?” he repeats lightly. “Because it’s _you._ ”

Andrew leans in and kisses him.

Neil’s skin is even softer than he imagined, his full lips easily sliding on Andrew’s lips. He smells like a lotus lotion Andrew’s come to associate with Neil. He is warm, he is soft, and this touch doesn’t hurt _at all._ Every cell in Andrew’s body chants _Neil, Neil, Neil-_

When Andrew finally pulls back, Neil’s eyes are shining with bliss.

Andrew gently rubs his nose against Neil’s cheek. “Now you’ve been kissed.”

“Now I’ve been kissed,” Neil says seriously, and a moment later, smiles shyly again. “One more time.”

Andrew hides his own smile in Neil’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stuart: i'm not a regular uncle, i'm a cool uncle. *winks*
> 
> i hope you liked the final chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://kybelles.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/kybelles) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kybelles)


End file.
